


家庭日

by Alander



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alander/pseuds/Alander
Relationships: Batfamily Members/You
Kudos: 4





	家庭日

你舔舔刺痛的下唇，铁锈味在口腔中弥散。其实你一直对Jason总在接吻时咬破你的习惯颇有微词，但对于你的抗议他从来都是虚心接受下次还敢，于是你也只好自暴自弃地任他施为。你曾猜测过这是不是拉撒路泉水送给他的附加礼品，但苦于无法验证只得作罢。“吸血鬼。”你把脑袋埋在他的颈侧愤愤地咒骂 下唇上因动作再度渗出的血液被涂抹在他的肩膀，看上去倒是名副其实。  
“哼。”他从鼻腔里挤出半声嗤笑，惹得你不满地咬了他一口，可他丝毫不以为意，“那你可是抓住我了，”他一挺腰，下流地用恶意挤压你的G点的方式暗示“抓住”的丰富内涵。突然的刺激令你瞬间软了腰，惊喘和几滴浊液一并泄出。若不是他揽住你后腰的手，你此刻只怕已挂不住他的脖子。“猎魔人。”他叼住你的耳垂，含混不清地嘟哝道，而你的脑子早和穴里一样被他的阴茎搅成了一锅糨糊，再无暇分辨那奇怪的音节。

你咬紧了食指的关节，但牙齿挤压肌肤和骨骼的刺痛无法阻止你发出细碎的呻吟。你很清楚这样的声音总能完美地引发Damian的欲望，但你还是每每如此。可能是廉耻观不允许你展现放浪的姿态，也可能是期待着更粗暴的对待，你自己也说不清。  
Damian喉咙里滚出两声轻笑，戏弄地揪了一下你的乳尖令你无法遏制地一阵颤抖。不同于这个半大孩子平日里表现出的冲动易怒，他总是把前戏拖得太久，以至于那几乎要成为一种折磨。也只有在这个时候你才能真正意识到，他已经不再是那个只到你腰间的孩子了。你正感慨着时光的流逝，却被下身传来的刺激扯回了注意——Damian的手指突然捅进了你的穴里并故意戳在你的G点上，而另一只手则漫不经心地挑逗着你的前端。你挺起腰来，企图回避他对于你不专注的惩罚，却被他用埋在穴里的手指摁回大床上。“别玩了……”你断断续续地说，年轻人的玩弄令你愈发敏感，“嗯……操我……”你最后看到的是那双翠绿的眼睛，像极了深夜里觅食的狼。

比起直接了当的性爱，Timothy更喜欢口交。可能是时间总是不够用的缘故，他通常会选择在办公室或书房里来一发而不是躺在床上。就像现在，他靠在书架上垂着眼睛看你，而你正埋在他的腿间抬起眼睛看他。  
“嗯……”他发出沉重的喘息，听上去被你伺候得挺舒服。他的手放在你的脑后却没把你往下按，只是抚摸着你柔软的头发。此前你有相当长一段时间对他对口交的偏爱颇有微词，认为这样是只享受不付出的资本阶级小少爷行为，但现在你越来越爱他的怠惰——难得的休息时间谁不爱呢。你见他闭着眼，猜测他或许又在脑子里算账。于是你偷偷地吮了一口，尝试把遏制不住的津液留在口中，却只换来了他的惊醒。“既然你这么想要……”他腰上用力向你的喉咙里冲去，“那就如你所愿。”

Dick回来得有点晚，他说是临时出了个外勤，但到了地点发现只是一场小车祸的两位车主在路旁打起来了。“所以我就把他们留给同事们了，”他冲你眨眨眼，“毕竟今天是家庭日，我无论如何都要回来。”他还顺便把Jason一并拎了回来，而Jason虽然一路上骂骂咧咧却没有任何实际性的反抗，总之两人还算顺利地回了家。  
“辛苦了。”你说，想象着他一路上受到的精神污染，说得倒是真心实意。“那就好好安慰安慰我吧。”他向你微笑，你刚才的一丝心疼立马退去，转而暗骂这一家子牲口都不是人。“你想在哪个房间？”但你还是这样问他。犒劳他一下好了，你想，毕竟也是家庭日的传统。“啊？不！”他却赶忙说，“我没有那个意思，我是希望你能亲自给我烤个点心什么的来着……”你一愣，这才意识到事情有点尴尬。而就在你正要逃到厨房去躲避尴尬的时候他又开口了。“还是算了，”他说，“过来陪我坐会吧。今天你也很累了，我们都需要歇歇。”你看着他虽然疲惫却仍然温暖的笑容，心底暖流涌动。是啊，他不正是这样的人吗。你走过去坐在他的身边，十分自然地靠在他的肩上闭上了眼。而原本只是路过的Jason见状，嘟嘟囔囔地挪过来坐在了你的另一边。

你在深夜突然惊醒，听见浴室里的水声才反应过来原来是Bruce夜巡回来了。你感到一阵懊悔，你原本是准备等他回来的，谁知道等着等着就睡过去了。你十分确信你睡着的时候没有盖着被子，而现在你除了脑袋没有一处暴露在外——绝对是他把你塞进去的，因为这个家里没有第二个人能为了给你盖个被子把好端端的床搞成一个狗窝。你舒展一下憋憋屈屈的胳膊腿，使劲踹了两脚才把几乎把你团起来的被子踹开。你无奈地笑出了声，却听见水声停了，全裸的Bruce一边用毛巾胡乱擦着头发一边走出来。“笑什么？”他迷惑地问。  
你看着他一脸无知的表情竭力按捺笑意，在被子里坐起身招呼他过来。他按你的要求背对你坐在你面前，而你就像往常一样接过那条已经不像样子的毛巾帮他擦起了他不像样子的头发。阿福曾明里暗里地抱怨过Bruce之所以到现在还没有一点生活常识都是被你惯的。你虽然每次都摆出一副虚心认错的态度，却一直坚持阿福才是那个真正惯着他的人。头发擦得不算很干，可Bruce已经不再满足于乖巧地坐着任你摆弄了。他转过头来和你接吻，看得你真担心他扭着脖子。他的舌尖扫过你的上颚，引发你敏感的颤抖，直到你缺氧地推拒他才把你放开。“睡吧。”他说，拉着你躺下，背后是落地窗里璀璨的星空。


End file.
